heavymetalfandomcom-20200223-history
My Darkest Days
My Darkest Days is an post-grunge band from Norwood, Ontario. The band consists of four members: Matt Walst (vocals) Sal Costa (guitar) Brendan McMillan (bass), and Doug Oliver (drums). When they play live, they have Reid Henry on keyboards and guitar. Their former guitarist, Paulo Neta, left the band in late 2009 and was replaced by Sal. Their self-titled debut album came out September 21, 2010, featuring a rock hit with "Porn Star Dancing". Their new album 'Sick and Twisted Affair' came out on March 26th, 2012, with 'Casual Sex' as the album's first single. Matt Walst is the brother of Three Days Grace's bassist, Brad Walst, and is currently the lead singer of that band. History Early years The band was founded by Matt Walst in 2005, who was born in Norwood, Ontario, and whose older brother, Brad Walst, is the bassist for Canadian rock band, Three Days Grace. Instead of playing in his brother's band, Matt decided to form one of his own with his friends Brendan McMillan on bass guitar, Doug Oliver on drums, and Chris McMillan on lead guitar. The talented Chris McMillan left the band and became an electrician being replaced by Paulo Neta. In 2009, a friend introduced Walst to Toronto–based singer–guitarist Sal Costa, who later became the band's guitarist, replacing Paulo Neta, who became the guitarist for Thornley and eventually Big Wreck. However, the departure of Sal was confirmed on the website in a post dated January 9, 2013. My Darkest Days has opened for many bands, including Three Days Grace, Default, Theory of a Deadman, Skillet, Papa Roach, Nickelback, and Hinder. My Darkest Days won a contest called Rock Search put on by 97.7 HTZ FM in St. Catharines, Ontario in 2008 with "Every Lie". This gave them time in a recording studio publicity in Niagara, Ontario. It gave the band money to tour for a year as well. Debut album (2009–2011) When Chad Kroeger heard My Darkest Days' music, he was so impressed he immediately signed them to his record label. Matt Walst gave Chad Kroeger their demo while touring together. The first song they wrote after being signed was "Porn Star Dancing," which became their first single. Kroeger decided he wanted to be featured on it, along with a friend of his, Zakk Wylde, lead vocalist and lead guitarist for Black Label Society and a former guitarist for Ozzy Osbourne. Kroeger and Wylde both appear in the video, which was filmed at the Hard Rock Las Vegas Vanity nightclub. A remix of the single was also released which featured Atlanta rapper Ludacris. On their official Facebook page, My Darkest Days announced their debut eponymous album was to be released on September 21, 2010. On the album, the song "Set It on Fire" features Australian singer/guitarist Orianthi on lead guitar, known from her work with Steve Vai, Carlos Santana, and Michael Jackson. Also on the album is a collaboration with country-pop singer Jessie James, on the Duran Duran cover "Come Undone". The Saw 3D soundtrack released on October 26, 2010 features the song "The World Belongs to Me." My Darkest Days was named the "Best New Band of 2010" by hardDriveXL after hitting the No. 1 spot on Billboard's Hot Mainstream Rock Tracks ranking, as well as No. 1 on FMQB's Active Rock list. My Darkest Days' first major–label single, "Porn Star Dancing," went gold in Canada and in the United States. In March 2011, My Darkest Days was involved in a bus accident where their Bandwagon RV style bus flipped and fell into a ditch in rural Idaho. No major injuries were incurred, but drummer Doug Oliver suffered a sprained ankle and the band missed one tour date in Boise with Three Days Grace. It was announced on their Facebook page that they will be entering the studio in October 2011 with Joey Moi of Mountain View Records to start writing new material for their next album. Sick and Twisted Affair (2012) The lead single from their second studio album, "Casual Sex", was released to iTunes on January 17, 2012 and was sent to Canadian rock radios on January 13, 2012. Their second album, Sick and Twisted Affair, was released on March 26, 2012. It features the singles, "Casual Sex" and "Sick And Twisted Affair". My Darkest Days went on tour with Nickelback, Bush, and Seether in April 2012. They were a part of Nickelback's Here and Now 2012 World Tour. "Save Yourself", taken from Sick and Twisted Affair, was featured on the soundtrack for the hockey video game, NHL 13. Three Days Grace and side projects (2013–present) Following frontman Adam Gontier's departure from Three Days Grace in 2013, Matt Walst was brought on as their replacement lead vocalist for their tour, and was later made the permanent lead singer of the band. They released their fifth album titled Human on March 31, 2015 with Walst's vocals being featured for the first time with the group. The band released its follow-up, Outsider, on March 9, 2018. Former guitarist Sal Costa formed and fronted the band Smashing Satellites in 2014. Since then the band has released 2 EP's and a full album and stand alone single as of 2016. While Matt has been busy with Three Days Grace, bandmates started up side projects of their own. In 2013, Doug Oliver joined Cold Creek County, a country music band started by Brandon Scott out of Brighton, Ontario. Brendan McMillan and Reid Henry started a band called Never Say Die and are now touring in the USA. "Like a Nightmare" has been playing on Satellite radios Octane channel. On July 19, 2017, Never Say Die changed the name of the band to Deadset Society. Members ; Final lineup * Matt Walst – lead vocals, rhythm guitar (2005–2013) * Sal Coz Costa – lead guitar, vocals (2009–2013) * Reid Henry – rhythm guitar, backing vocals, keyboard (2010–2013) * Brendan McMillan – bass guitar, backing vocals (2005–2013) * Doug Oliver – drums, percussion (2005–2013) ; Former members * Chris McMillan – lead guitar, vocals (2005–2007) * Paulo Neta – lead guitar, vocals (2008–2009) Discography Studio albums Singles References https://www.last.fm/music/My+Darkest+Days Category:Canadian hard rock musical groups Category:Canadian post-grunge musical groups